Remembering The Good Times
by happyday girl
Summary: Weechester!fic.Dean started a Halloween tradition when he was ten, and year after year they followed it, keeping watch at a very special place, just waiting for the right moment. Maybe this year their wish would be granted? Hurt/comfort. Please R


**This story is set pre-series, Dean is 10 and Sam in 6, but at the end it goes into season 1**

**I hope you enjoy!**

The cool crisp air was flung up in a sudden cold breeze, sending leaves into little Dean Winchester's face, making him shiver.

He pulled his thin coat around him, and looked around, hoping the wind hadn't given his position away.

After he was certain no one was watching, he turned back to what he was looking at and knelt down, picking the stray leaves off the sunken ground, shivering as he looked up at the white headstone.

'Dean? What are you doing?' came a small voice from behind him. Dean whirled around, catching sight of his little brother, who was standing nervously behind him, peering over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

'It's ok Sammy-come here...' he said, holding out his hand for his six year old brother to catch hold of.

With an over-exaggerated, childish shiver, Sam took hold of Dean's hand and held it tight, sitting down next to him, cuddling next to his brother for warmth.

'Dean, why aren't we going trick or treating? It's Halloween!' Sam said, looking around. He didn't really like the stones, they scared him and reminded him of teeth all standing up in a row.

Dean eagerly pulled him closer.

'This is better than trick or treating Sammy! If we stay here, all the way up till midnight, we might see something special!' he whispered, looking back to the stone.

'See what?' breathed Sam; looking around for something he would deem to be special.

'We might see mom! She might come out with the other spirits, because Halloween is when their supposed to come out! If we wait, we might see her!' he said, a happy smile spread across his face.

Ok, he had never actually _seen_ their mom, but he knew she was out there, just waiting. He guessed it was because Sam had never been with him, so now they would have more of a chance for her to come, to see both her sons.

If they were patient...

Sam shivered and hugged himself, looking at the white stone. He didn't really understand what was happening, but if it made Dean smile, he was happy too.

After a while though, he began to think of candy, and his warm bed.

'Is it midnight yet?' he asked, trying to flick over Dean's wrist to see his watch, even though he couldn't tell the time.

'Not yet Sammy-just wait...she'll be here...she'll come...' said Dean, once again with a smile on his face.

He had explained to Sammy many times what their mom looked like, what she smelled like. Maybe today she would finally come and see them.

He always imagined her just floating out of the ground, the smile that he remembered- and modelled on himself- shining through the night, the smell of her perfume wafting on the breeze. She would stand before them, before sweeping them both in a hug, her laugh echoing in breeze. She would play with them and read them stories, just for a short while, and Dean would show her the drawings he had done, all the pictures of her as he remembered her.

He imagined her clutching hold of them and kissing the top of his head, before giving them another dazzling smile.

They would sit on the wet ground, Sammy on her lap, her hair falling onto his face and making him giggle, Dean snuggled in beside them. She would tell them all about heaven, and all about the good times they had. They wouldn't mention the bad things, after all this chance happened but once a year.

She would then squeeze them once last time, and wave to them as she disappeared with a final laugh, back into the ground.

Sure, they would be sad for a while, but it would be worth it to just see her one last time.

Minutes past.

'Dean, are you sure mom is coming?' asked Sam, snuggling his head back into Dean's shoulder.

Dean sighed, but not unhappily. There was always next year.

'maybe, maybe not-we'll sit for a little while longer, then we'll go, Dad must be going crazy by now!' he chuckled, hugging his little brother tightly.

'Ok...' Sam whispered, looking around for a sign of their mom. He didn't really remember her, but he knew Dean would.

After a while, Dean shrugged. 'She must be running late, maybe she's busy doing angel stuff!' he guessed, for he always knew that mom got turned into an angel-he just knew it.

'Will we have to wait till next year?' Sam asked wistfully.

'Yeah, but its ok, we've got pictures and stories until then!' promised Dean, getting up, keeping a tight hold of Sam's hand.

Together they walked back through the cemetery, Dean casting longing glances every now and then to their mom's grave, hoping to see her coming up and calling them back, but she never did.

Dean shrugged and gave a smile.

There was always next year.

* * *

The years past, and the brother's grew out of their little tradition, but they never forgot it.

As Sam's 22nd year progressed, he began the tradition again, although he didn't limit it to Halloween.

He would sit for hours at Jess's grave, sometimes with Dean sitting next to him, or just by himself, wistfully waiting for Jess to come back, to appear before him again. He knew, as a quite experienced hunter, that this sort of thing didn't really happen, but it gave him a kind of comfort just being next to her, being ready for when she decided to show too.

In a way, he was glad that Jess and Mom were up in heaven together; they could get to know each other and gossip about him, they were probably telling embarrassing stories as he was sitting here.

But he didn't mind. He sought solace in the fact that no one was truly lost so long as you loved them.

And that was good enough for him.

**Thank you for reading; I hope it wasn't too sad for you!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
